El corazon de la Serpiente
by just-sunshine
Summary: xq hasta el mas duro de los slytherins tiene debilidades


El Corazón de la Serpiente

por sunshine

El olor a humedad se hacía cada vez mas intenso, la poca luz de las mazmorras  
combinadas con el frió y Ron pisando sus pies hicieron pensar a Harry que tal  
vez no había sido tan inteligente de su parte el haber decidido ir a la sala  
común de Slytherin esa noche  
- Ouch- se quejó Ronald Weasley cuando Harry le pisó por primera vez en la noche  
- Ya llegamos- dijo Harry controlándose para no estallar en una riña acerca de  
quien pisó primero a quien. La visión de Salazar Slytherin puso a todos la piel  
de gallina; después de todo, vendría a ser familia del Lord Oscuro.  
- Aléjate mudblood- susurró Hermione mientras se desembarazaba de la capa  
- ¿Se está insultando sola?- dijo Ron confundido a Harry  
- Es la contraseña- explicó Hermione- un poco de verita serum en la comida de  
Parkinson y lo suelta todo  
- ¿Y qué más preguntaste?- dijo Harry mientras la sala común de Slytherin se  
abría para ellos  
- Pregunté cual día era el propicio para entrar sin que nadie nos vea  
- Y obviamente dijo que hoy- continuó Ron- pero,¿Por qué?  
- Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas, hoy es 14 de febrero- dijo Hermione  
desinteresadamente- resulta que hasta las serpientes tienen su lado sentimental-  
dijo mientras ingresaban a la sala con muebles forrados de cuero- me dijo que  
TODOS salen  
- Yo nunca he visto a nadie a estas horas fuera de su sala común- dijo Harry  
mientras examinaban con más detenimiento la húmeda sala  
- Eso…-anunció una voz segura desde detrás de uno de los muebles, era una chica-  
es porque no se muestran mucho al público…arruinaría su reputación. Se  
escabullen por el castillo y misteriosamente nadie los ve.  
- QUIEN ESTA ALLI!!- dijo Hermione que había sido la primera en recuperar el  
habla  
- Sabes?- dijo la voz aún sin mostrarse- estás en mi sala común…creó que yo  
debería ser la asustada.- El trío se movió varitas en mano para enfrentar a la  
chica que de seguro los debía estar tratando de intimidar. Grande fue su  
sorpresa al encontrarse con…con…bueno, no sabían con quien  
- ¿Y tu quien eres?- dijo Harry que ya en su séptimo año creía conocer a todo  
ser pensante del castillo  
- Eso no te interesa- dijo La chica ocultando su indignación. Estaba en uno de  
los muebles, las piernas blancas y bien torneadas en el espaldar y la cabeza  
colgando, su largo y lacio cabello azabache bailaba feliz en el aire.  
- Asaltaste Honeyducks?- preguntó mirando con ganas las cajas de chocolates que  
estaban alrededor de ella, casi ahogándola.  
- Eso…-dijo Tomando una caja más- tampoco les interesa,¿o no?. Ustedes vinieron  
por algo, tómenlo y váyanse- dijo sentándose correctamente como señorita  
- Un dragón- dijo Hermione mientras tomaba una caja especialmente grande y  
adornada  
- Abigail- se presentó-6to año  
- ¿Y en donde está tu enamorado Abigail?- preguntó Ron que no consideraba  
posible que una chica tan bonita y con esos ojos tan hermosamente verdes pudiera  
estar sola en san valentin…ojos verdes…ooojos…bonitos ojos…- oye no eres la  
hermanita perdida de Harry o algo?- dijo comparando ambos ojos  
- No tengo hermanas- dijo Harry molesto ante la posibilidad de estar emparentado  
con una Slytherin  
- No hay mas Potters que él- dijó ella cogiendo otra caja de chocolates y  
invitando a que se sirvan de los chocolates- todos menos esos- dijo tomando la  
caja con el dragón- los de Malfoy son los mejores  
- ¿¿Malfoy no tiene enamorada!?- preguntó Hermione deseosa por saber más  
- Sip…pero…no le importa mucho…es un poco pedante no crees- dijo examinando sus  
chocolates- siempre tratando de llamar la atención, regalando cosas bonitas- una  
sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro- acorralando a la gente en los  
rincones….tratando de besarla- dijo mientras relamía sus labios…  
- Regresando al tema- dijo Ron asustado- Parkinson no debe quererte mucho  
- Oh no…si me adora!!, hasta me manda dulces- dijo sarcástica mientras señalaba  
una montañita de dulces- esos son los de las chicas…me quieren mucho, se  
nota!?- dijo con una risa estridente y aplaudiendo- si probara uno de esos me  
quedaría en San Mungo hasta que acabara el semestre.  
- Que miedo- dijo Harry…no sabia si le tenia miedo a ella o a las demás que  
mandaban chocolates  
- Podrías ser mi pariente Potter- dijo pensativamente- después de todo…todos los  
sangre limpia estamos vinculados, creo que había una Potter hace 6 o 7  
generaciones en mi árbol familiar  
- No quiero estar vinculado contigo- dijo Harry siendo grosero sin quererlo  
- Yo tampoco- dijo ella tranquila- después de todo…tienes un lado impuro. ¿Que  
vinieron a buscar?  
- Dios!- dijo Hermione recordando el plan inicial- tenemos que ir ya!- dijo  
tomando a sus amigos de los brazos y arrastrándolos por las escaleras hacia los  
dormitorios Slytherin  
- Esperen!- grito Abigail, pero ya era tarde, un escudo de luz plateada los tiró  
nuevamente al frío piso Slytherin  
- Yo los llevo- dijo levantándose elegantemente y desapareciendo todos sus  
chocolates de la sala común- no pueden pasar a los cuartos si no es en compañía  
de un Slytherin y… después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer- dijo con un poco  
de dolor  
- Bien- dijo Hermione mientras la seguían con cautela- habían sabido siempre que  
no se confiaba mucho en una Slytherin  
- Bien, a donde van- dijo la muchacha arreglando su cabello brillante  
- Draco Malfoy- dijo Harry. Ella dudó un pco, en su rostro se dibujó una mirada  
de odio… luego una sonrisa- vamos- dijo subiendo las escaleras a una velocidad  
increíble.  
- Esta en la cama de Draco- dijo sentándose en ella y dejando que ellos busquen  
en su baúl  
- ¿Cómo sabes cual es su cama?- preguntó Hermione- no no, espera no quiero  
sabes- decidió sumergiéndose en el baúl  
- Que buscan- dijo aburrida  
- Un pergamino- respondió Hermione recibiendo codazos de sus amigos- esperen!-  
dijo, si ella sabe cual es su cama puede saber en donde guarda las cosas  
importantes- Abigail se levanto y caminó hacia un jarrón con la forma de un  
horrible dragón, de ella sacó un viejo pergamino y comenzó a examinarlo- No hay  
de que… dijo forzándoles un gracias  
- Me lo das?- dijo Harry sintiéndose como Frodo cuando le pedía a Sam que le  
devolviera el anillo (my precious)  
- Revela tu secreto- dijo ella apuntando con una cuidadosamente labrada varita  
negra- Los Señores Mooney Padfoot, Prongs y Wormtail, le piden a la hermosa dama  
que deje el pergamino en manos de su actual dueño. Padfoot dice que si está  
usted libre esta tarde y es legal, le gustaría salir con usted- ¿quién es  
Padfoot y por que me cae tan bien?- dijo sonriente  
- NADIE- respondieron los tres al unísono. Ruido de pasos subiendo por la  
escalera se escucharon en la silenciosa habitación. Hermione la miró suplicante  
- No- dijo ella abriendo sus ojos al punto de parecerse a Luna Lovewood- No  
nononono…ay, demonios-dijo asqueada- no puedo esconder a traidores a la sangre y  
a sangre sucias, no puedo!- su mirada se volvía cada vez mas angustiada-  
escóndanse!- gritó mientras los pasos se acercaban. Los tres se escondieron bajo  
la capa y se alejaron a un rincón

- Bueno, pero no es para tanto- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras- el  
pase estuvo estupendo, pero no pudo…- se detuvo a mitad de la frase- Abi?-  
preguntó sorprendido y a la vez emocionado  
- Abigail- corrigió ella tomando asiento en la cama  
- Vayanse- dijo Malfoy a sus gorilones, ellos obedecieron inmediatamente y  
dejaron la sala  
- Ay alguien más abajo?- preguntó ella en una perfecta actuación de niña dulce  
- Nadie- dijo el nervioso y soberbio como siempre, se sentó en la cama para  
hacerle compañía  
- Sigues con Parkinson- dijo dibujando con su índice en el cobertor verde  
- No estoy con ella hace un mes- dijo Draco acariciando su cabello azabache-  
pero tu no quisiste salir conmigo  
- No siempre puede conseguir todo lo que quieres- dijo Abigail mirando al vacio  
en el que el trío estaba escondido – quieres salir?- le dijo mientras se  
levantaba y tomaba de la mano

- ¿que?  
- Aquí hay algo raro  
- Uhu?  
- Te estoy invitando a salir desde…hace tres años??, algo así…por que hoy?  
- Hoy es día de los enamorados- dijo ella asustada  
- Como lo han sido todos los 14 de febrero desde hace tres años- Abigail se  
acercó tranquilamente a los labios de Draco, logrando el inmediato rendimiento  
del rubio- vamos abajo- dijo Draco como saliendo de un sueño. El trío les siguió  
deseando con todo su corazón haber salido antes de ver eso..

Se escabulleron por la estatua del viejo Salazar, Harry volteó a ver a la  
pareja que conversaba en uno de los asientos de cuero. Draco Malfoy volteó a ver a  
la estatua y Ron tiró del Brazo de Harry para salir de la sala  
común de Slytherin

- Tenemos el mapa dijo Hermione satisfecha consigo misma  
- Tengo mis chocolates- dijo Ron aun mas feliz sosteniendo una caja de  
chocolates con un dragón  
- Yo tengo la impresión de que…- comenzó Harry  
- ¿De qué?- preguntó Hermione  
- Antes de salir, Malfoy me miró y…  
- Bueno, no te miró- interrumpió Ron- llevábamos la capa  
- Bueno, sentí que me miraba…y levantaba las cejas  
- ¿Cómo puedes ver sus cejas- dijo Ron- son casi tan blancas como él  
- ¿Crees que él sepa?- dijo Hermione revisando los deliciosos chocolates  
- Bueno, si es así, creo que les hicimos un favor- dijo Ron bastante seguro- hay  
cosas que simplemente se complemntan, y esos dos están igual de mal de la cabeza

Una de la madrugada en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los apacibles  
estudiantes vagaban en el mundo de la fantasía en sus sueños, subiendo a la  
montaña mas alta y navegando en la nube mas blanca...

- MIS CHOCOLATEEEEESSSSSSSS- MALDITA MUDBLOOD; TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE;  
FENOMEMOS DE LA NATURALEZA IMPUROOOOOOS

...Hasta que la nube se deshizo y la montaña se convirtió en mantequilla...pero  
así son las noches en Hogwarts


End file.
